


Camera Shy.

by the_disco_deaky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_disco_deaky/pseuds/the_disco_deaky
Summary: John loves to take pictures of you, but you very seldom take any of him. You finally mention it and he gives in, letting you take a shot of him.





	Camera Shy.

It’s a warm 1971 day, a breeze rolling in and shuddering through your body and reminding you that yes, it is the summer time but there’s always the possibility of a cold rain shower later in the afternoon you you perch yourself on the grass, looking up at John who bent down on one knee in front of you, eager now more than you had seen him in a while. Well, this was the first time you actually had seen him in a while, after all, Queen was picking up, he was spending more time with the guys, touring, recording, drawing up bigger and better plans for the bands future, than he was with you. Which, ultimately you understood. It just made moments like this--- the odd off days when he wasn’t needed in the studio or needed by the rest of Queen for anything, that you cherished more than before because it allowed the two of you to be a conventional couple, next to each other, rather than aimlessly placed on two different continents while he played to thousands of people and you were left to go about your daily life as if he were still there, crinkly eyed smile and all to greet you when you got home. Gazing up at him through the light of the sun, you raised a hand to cover your eyes and give you some shade as John said, “The sun is hitting you just right.”  


But, his words didn’t seem to matter. You were so preoccupied swooning at the man you had so luckily nabbed and were able to call your own. So beautiful, you think to yourself as his thick, brown hair softly cascaded down to his shoulders, some of it shrouding your view of his face as he was leaning so intently into the eyepiece of the camera, shoulders hunching in on themselves as he rests his elbow onto his knee, getting into a proper position to take a stunning photo of you lounging.  


“I need this picture, (Name).” John has got his eye to the eyepiece of his camera, one eye closed, nose crinkled cutely and a charming half-grin spread across his cheeks as he tells you to flash a smile. “Just one more,” He urges you forward, “I promise, this is the last one for today and then I will,” You watched the bassist adjust a knob on the camera, almost as if it were second nature to John. But, you knew better--- it was his bass that was second nature, photography, or in his mind just taking pictures of you in the most mundane of moments, came third in nature. “Then I will put the camera down and look at you with my own eyes instead. Just smile for me.” You do smile for him– it’s faux, unnatural and you were posing for it, but John still thinks you’re one of the most beautiful things he’s ever laid sights on as the camera is lightly rested on the ground beside him, the brunette leaning in and pressing his lips against your cheek sweetly. “Thank you. Now I’ve got a picture of you really cheesing it up for the camera.”  


“It was my pleasure to cheese it for you, Deaks.” You grin and turn your head to capture his lips in a kiss as he sits down beside you, grunting as he lands on the hard ground before falling onto his forearms and tilting his head back. There’s a moment or two of silence between John and yourself before you take a leap of faith and ask him softly while your fingertips lightly rest on his chest, spidering their way along the buttons on his shirt, “Why do you never let me take any pictures of you, Deaky?”  


“I’m camera shy.” You tilted your head at that reply and pucker your lips at the speed of which he gave it to you. Understandable. Even with Queen he liked to stay out of the center of attention and off to the side like some sort of blur. But, even though he strove to do that and stay out of the limelight, you only had eyes for him and made it abundantly clear as you trickled your touch up, caressing his neck tenderly before allowing your fingers to expand along his cheek and jawline, holding his face.  


“One picture, for me?”  


You almost heard him groan next to you, but it came out more as a sigh than anything. Turning his head to the side, he looked down at his camera and contemplated his options. His very, very limited options. John didn’t like to say no to you and though you wouldn’t press if he did say no at this particular moment, he would feel guilty that he denied you such a simple pleasure as taking his photo. You, still holding onto the side of his face lightly coaxed him into look back at you, John’s usually pouty lips parting as he gazed into your eyes for a split second before nodding carelessly, his wall of brown hair following that movement. He’s not going to know how it turns out until he gets it developed, so maybe if he doesn’t look that great, he can toss it out before bringing the rest of the pictures to you so the two of you can look together with the excuse of ‘it was very blurry, I’m sure you didn’t want that’. That seemed like a plan, he figured and held out his camera for you to take. “One picture, nothing more, (Name). I will smash the film if there’s more than one picture of me on there.”  


The smile that you give him is extraordinary, it’s gentle and it’s… Well… It’s perfect…. Just like you, he thinks to himself and lays back on his forearms as you play around with the camera a bit, figuring out the calibrations needed as you lightly place yourself onto his lap. Caution was so swept away when you straddle your boyfriend, not caring that you were in a public park as you were desperate to get the perfect picture of John. He gave you one chance and you weren’t going to waist it. A cheeky grin is rolling onto your cheeks as he reaches down and grabs your hips to keep you steady while you look into the eye piece. “Really, in my lap? In public, love? Never thought you to be into that sort of---”  


Heat rushed across your cheeks as you lightly pat his chest, fakely offended that he was even be thinking that. But, it was hard not to. Even for you, the dirty image did run across your mind vividly as your legs readjusted themselves so you were more comfortably seated on him. John remained on his forearms, laying back but not completely. Almost as if he were asking for you to come straddle him, asking you to sit on his lap, lean in and give him one of those filthy kisses where you dived right into his mouth with your tongue. That would make him want to take a picture, he was sure. “A photographer’s got to do what a photographer’s got to do, right?” John couldn’t argue with that logic. “To get the perfect pose from the perfect muse.”

“Ah, you’re pushing it. You’re meant to flatter me as a model, not flirt with me.”  
“Tell me the difference.”

“Oh,” He squeaked in a high pitched tone of voice, very obviously mocking you. Imitations were not his thing, you quickly realized as he continued, “Deaky, you’re so perfect, so pretty, wow, I think I’ll just lean down and kiss you.”  
Covering your mouth with one hand, you leaned the camera against your chest and laughed. “Was that supposed to be me?”

“Flirting, yes.” He laughed along side with you, throwing his head back while doing so. You were tempted in that moment to take a picture then, but his face wouldn’t be in focus enough for you to enjoy the picture once it was developed. You wanted a picture of him, face forward with that classic Deaky smile, tooth gap on display, tongue pressed against the back of his teeth, eyes crinkling, eyebrows raised, mouth almost sore from smiling. That was your favorite expression of his, you realized when you were falling in love. The way he smiled--- the way it formed against his rather gentle features. While some people smiled with just their mouths, John smiled with his entire face and he beamed like a ray of sunlight.  


“I’m a smooth talker.” You wiggled your eyebrows cutely and raised the camera once again to get ready to snap a photo at any given moment. “I’m glad I’ve got that on my side because I am shitty as a photographer.”

“I can give you lessons.”

“Free?”

“Hm…” John balled his face up and shook his head playfully, “I’ll charge you, one kiss per shot. Sound fair?” He smiled then, but not the sort of smile you were expecting. This was the relaxed smile that he gave you when the two of you were in bed together in the wee hours of the morning, just basking in the glow of being next to one another. The sort of smile he’d give you after having sex, lazy and uninterrupted of any emotion other than complete and utter love. You were breathless, your pointer finger falling and snapping a picture right then and there. That’s what you wanted. You wanted no poses, no unnecessarily prompted smiles by saying ‘smile for me’. You wanted a natural picture of John, something you could look at while he was on tour and remember when you took it, how you felt when you were taking it and how you wanted to take another one. And another, just for safekeeping.

“I’d charge more than that,” Putting the camera down lightly besides the two of you, you finally closed in on John’s face and pressed your lips against his. Nothing overtly sensual or sexual, just a mild, run-of-the-mill sort of kiss that still managed to get both of your hearts racing. “Two,” You peppered your lips onto his, barely, but still managed to catch the breathless way he chased after your lips “three kisses per shot sounds more adequate for you sharing your skills with me…”


End file.
